Hogwarts Chronicles: The Marauder Heir Extraordinaire
by Adolphus
Summary: The world of the Vampire Diaries and The Originals inside of Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Rated M for freedom write.
1. Happy Birthday

Summary: The world of the Vampire Diaries and The Originals inside of Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. AU HP Universe. Niklaus' werewolf gene activates when he helps Harry kill Voldemort/Quirrel.

Book 1, Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Harry Potter grinned as he opened his bright eyes in the dark room he slept in. Harry's grin widened when he realised, with a jolt, that he was eleven and today was the day his Hogwarts letter came. Without further ado, Harry leapt out of his bed and pulled on his Gryffindor red bath robe and slipped his emerald green slippers, before rushing into his parents room.

"Mum! Dad!" shouted the excited boy. "Wake up it's my birthday!" His father, James Potter, let loose a deep chuckle as his son hopped all around he and his wife's room.

"Come here." James exclaimed as he captured the child by his stomach and pulled him on top of his and Lily's bed. Harry yelped in shock but soon started to giggle as his father tickled him. Harry squirmed and accidentally woke up Lily, who joined in on the tickling. When father and son had started to tickle the Potter matriarch Lily had jumped up out of bed, wand in hand.

"Oh no you don't boys." she glared at them sternly, but the small quirk of her lip gave away her amusement. She looked fondly at her boys and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Harry and James were practically identical, with dark messy hair, aristocratic features and the same impish grin on their faces. Lily glanced at the clock nearly screamed; it was still only 6.00 in the morning. From Harry's cheeky grin, he already knew the time. Cheeky blighter.

"Harry," Lily grinned, "it is only six in the morning." Harry nodded his head rapidly, excitement coursing through him. James groaned and start to bounce his head off of his pillow repeatedly with a groan of 'why', as if waking up at the crack of dawn was the worst crime of the century.

"I know Mum, but the Uncles' and Aunts' are coming down early." Harry whined as he was picked up by his father and placed down near the top of the bed still pouting. Lily smirked as she crawled up and lay Harry down before pulling the blankets over the pouting birthday boy.

After a few hours of Harry's cheerful babbling, James and Lily had to admit defeat and wake up their other children; 9 year-old twins Jade and Marcus. When everyone was downstairs, the Potter house elves made the food and made the birthday presents appear. After a proper English breakfast, Harry opened his presents. He received a Nimbus Two Thousand and a broom servicing kit from his parents. The twins had given Harry some pranking items as well as a sketch pad, pencils and a stationary kit.

Lily then had everyone get ready and get Potter Manor set up for the birthday party. It wasn't long for his Godfather Sirius and his wife, Amelia to show up with Marius Black, Harry's Godbrother. Remus was next with his fiancé Marlene and Peter came not two minutes after Remus and Sirius, with his girlfriend Emma.

Marius had gotten Harry a set of books, on spells, one for jinxes, hexes and curses. Marius had also dished out and had gotten him a painting set. Harry figured that Marius had linked up with the twins as both gifts were similar.

From the three other Marauders', Harry received a book of all of their memorable pranks, or pranking notes whilst at Hogwarts and several pictures, courtesy of Peter. Harry also got some dungbombs, stink pellets and a huge sweet hamper filled with many varieties of his favourite wizarding and muggle sweets. Harry thanked the three Marauders and their wives, or girlfriends, and struck up conversation with his Uncle Peter who shared some blackmail equipment on Sirius, whom Harry was in a prank war with.

Soon, Harry's Godmother Alice appeared with her husband, Frank, and Harry's other Godbrother, Neville. The Longbottoms had gotten Harry some other books on spells and a book on charms. Harry had thanked them all and now the group started to mingle with the old people having a conversation whilst Harry waited impatiently for his bestfriend, Niklaus and his family; the Mikaelsons'. The Mikaelsons' were and old pureblood family, descended from wealthy noblemen in Eastern Europe. They had migrated to the New World before the descendents eventually settled in Enlgand and now they were a Noble and Ancient family, just like the Longbottoms', Blacks' and the Potters'.

Harry loved the Mikaelsons' and they were like an extended family to him. The Head of the family, Mikael had been in Slytherin when he was at Hogwarts whilst his wife, Esther had been home schooled. Mikael was a few years older than Lily and James and was rather fond of the couple. They had six children, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik.

Elijah was fifteen and was starting his new year at Hogwarts as a Prefect with his girlfriend Hayley. Finn was thirteen and was smitten with a girl who's name he couldn't remember. Klaus was his best friend and Harry smirked thinking of the trouble they would get into when they finally went to Hogwarts. James and Sirius often joked saying that Harry and Klaus was what they were like in school. The twins, Kol and Rebekah were the same age as Jade and Marcus and they where best friends. Henrik was friends with everyone in the family and was close to Klaus and his group of friends the most.

Harry didn't know what time it was when the Mikaelsons' arrived but when the fire turned emerald-green Harry bounded over and start to bounce on the balls of his feet impatiently. Eventually Klaus stumbled out.

"Nik!" Harry shouted excitedly as he pulled his best friend into a hug. Both boys beamed at each other with a small smirk on their faces. However before both boys could do anything, James sighed in exasperation and pulled them apart for the rest of the Mikaelsons' to come on through. Esther regarded the boys with an amused fondness and shook her head at their antics before she walked over to greet the birthday boy and James and Lily.

Mikael, Esther and their children walked into the dining room of Potter Manor and they noticed Niklaus and Harry talking in hushed tones to each other before glancing at Sirius with wicked grins on their faces. James grinned broadly and shot a smug look at a groaning Lily, while the Mikaelson kids snickered queitly. Neville and Marius soon came over and the boys smiles got even wider as the glanced not only at Sirius, but at James too.

"Happy birthday Harry," said Mikael with a gruff smile as he handed over the present Harry had practically begged James to borrow. Harry opened it and gaped at Mikael and Esther.

"Thank you." Harry whispered as he turned the black Basilisk wand holster around in his hands before grinning and hugging Mikael and Esther. Elijah's present was a book on Transfiguration and Harry beamed at him. Finn had gotten him a muggle watch that could be used underwater as well as some muggle books on politics. Kol had gotten Harry various prank products and Harry had thanked Kol thoroughly as his bright emerald eyes sparkled with mirth as he shot a mischievious glance in the direction of his father and Godfather. Rebekah had given Harry a journal that had an expansion charm on, so it never got full. She received a hug in return as well as a grateful 'thank you'. Henrik had, with the help of Klaus, made a painting of Harry, Neville, Klaus and Marius with their arm over their shoulders as they stood in a meadow. Harry had promptly hung it up on a wall and said thank you to Henrik. Klaus smirked at Harry and had gave him a small present which turned out to be a satchel that had a featherweight, anti-theft and permanent extension charms on it. Inside the satchel was various prank items and a knife that could cut through anything and unlock any door.

Soon they were well into the party and a prank war had established between Sirius and James vs Harry, Marius, Klaus and Neville. The results were quite comical. Sirius' perfect 'hair' was grey and he had a bald spot at the very top of his head. His skin was green and silver whilst his clothes were a shockingly bright candy red. His shoes however where charmed when ever he walked to shout out verbal abuse to him. The most common insult was 'dog breath'.

James had no hair, his skin was charmed to be squeaky clean and his ears were transfigured into elephants. He was wearing a pink tutu and his top was bright yellow. Several people in the crowd where also hexed into absurd colours and clothes.

The children, however seemed to be laughing, regardless of what had happened to them; Harry the worst. The birthday boy was a shocking neon orange with bright green hair and his clothes were a neon blue. His head had antlers on and his feet were massive. Marius looked appalling. His normal dark locks were bright pink and his skin was a vomit yellow colour. His robes looked like something from a cereal box and was a mixture of horrid colours. Neville was bald like James and had his entire being flooded red. Klaus was bright yellow with green highlights and he too had antlers on top of his head. His shoes had been charmed to float upside down, forcing him to take them off. Just at that moment, the floo sounded and Albus Dumbledore walked in.

"Hello everyone." said Dumbledore cheerfully as he regarded everyone at the party, his eyes twinkling. He smiled toward Harry. "I have here letter's to Messrs Potter, Mikaelson, Black and Longbottom." The cheerful old man said as he handed out each letter to each boy.

Harry grinned and gave a slight cheer before catching himself and clearing his throat, much to everyone's amusement. He glanced at the text on the envelope;

_Mr. Harry James Potter,_  
_Potter Manor,_  
_Dining Room_

Harry tore open the envelope and looked down at the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry grinned up at Klaus who was just finishing his letter, and caught the eye of Neville and Marius. They all shared a grin before they looked at their parents who were already writing down acceptance letter's to Dumbledore.

Harry grinned at the others with spark of mischief. "But Dad?" Harry said confused, but really he was struggling to hide a smirk. "What if I don't want to go to Hogwarts." James spun around so quick his neck clicked.

"What?!" James shrieked like a girl, looking frantic. "Why?! Hog-Hogwarts is the best for magical education." He screeched looking really shocked. James then worked up a rant about how Hogwarts was the best place, yada yada and only stopped when he heard sniggering which then turned into full-blown, roaring laughter. James opened his eyes and saw Harry rolling on the floor clutching his sides with tears of mirth streaming down his face.

Harry regained enough control to point at James' face and splutter out something before his laughter started up again. And he weren't the only one. Neville, Marius, Klaus, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, Jade, Marcus and several adults including Lily, Sirius, Alice and Frank, Peter and Remus and Esther and Mikael all couldn't stop the snickering amusement that resonated through them. James blushed furiously and glared at Harry mockingly. Harry finally recovered but the sight of a furiously blushing James that was glaring in a stern mocking way was too much and the laughter started again. Sometimes James loved Harry, he really did. But times like this was when he seriously wished his son wasn't a prankster. He could only hope the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts was still standing when his son left.

0

It was two days after the party at Potter Manor and the Blacks', Potters', Longbottoms' and the Mikaelsons' all walked toward the big bank of Gringotts while Lily and Esther volunteered to get the Potion set's for the children going to Hogwarts. Remus, Amelia and Alice volunteered to get the booksets needed and Peter went to the pet shop to have a browse with his girlfriend Emma. The groups took the various children with them. Kol and Rebekah went with Lily, Jade, Marcus and Esther while Henrik went with Remus and Alice to Flourish and Blotts.

That left Harry, James, Sirius, Marius, Frank, Neville, Mikael, Elijah, Finn and Klaus going into the bank, where they went to different tellers. Harry and James went to the Potter vault, while Sirius and Marius went to the Black vault and so on and so forth. Eventually when the group reached the surface, James and Mikael took Harry and Klaus to Ollivanders while Sirius and Frank took Marius and Neville to Madam Malkins'.

Harry and Klaus impatiently walked by their father's sides as they headed toward the infamous wand shop. Harry was practically skipping all the way there. Mikael smirked when Klaus looked ready to pop and shoot straight into the shop, but the firm grip Mikael had on his shoulder prevented him and one look at James told Mikael that he was know restraining Harry from abandoning them in the middle of the street. When they finally reached the shop, Harry and Klaus dashed in leaving two amused men in their wake. James conjured two comfy chairs to sit in while the boys do their wand shopping.

The boys glanced around in confusion until a voice spoke.

"I wonder when I'd be seeing you two, Messrs Potter and Mikaelson." said a man with a creepy voice, making Harry and Klaus jump in shock. James snickered and drew the attention of Ollivander. "Ahh, the elder Messrs Potter and Mikaelson." said Ollivander.

" 11' Mahogany, tail hair of a fine male Unicorn, a very fine wand for Transfiguration work." Ollivander said looking at James who shifted uncomfortably. Ollivander shifted his eyes to Mikael. "Hhmm, 12' Yew, Doxy Wings, Darker wand, but nonetheless, the wand suits the wizard it chooses."

As Ollivander was speaking, two tape measures had sprung up and were measuring Klaus and Harry. The measured his armpits, height, leg width, head width, etc. Soon they were measuring the boy's nostril size.

"That's enough." said Ollivander calmly, "Now Mr Potter what is your wand arm?" asked the old wand maker.

"I'm, uh, ambidextrous." said Harry as he looked away from the birght and misty silver eyed wand maker. Ollivander averted his strange eyes to Klaus.

"Same." Klaus said with a simple nod. Ollivander nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose that it would be required to match up two wands each." the wand maker muttered to himself but the customers heard it.

"Sweet," Klaus and Harry dutifully chorused. James barely witheld a chuckle at the look of shocked awe on Harry's face.

"Now let's see, hm, Cherry, 13', Dragon Hearstring, flexible." He said handing the wand to Harry who waved it. A pot exploded and the wand was snatched back. "Willow and Phoenix feather, 12 1/4 ' reasonably springy." he offered the wand to Klaus only for the stack of filing cabinets to erupt in fire. The boy's jumped back as one, obviously startled.

One wave of his wand later fixed the cabinets. And on and on and on it went. Harry admitted he had lost how many wands they tried at fifty, while Klaus said he lost count at sixty-five. Ollivanders was now full with the entire group, and more conjured chairs.

Ollivander gazed at them with a joyous smile. "Oohh, two tricky customers, not to worry, not to worry...hhmm...I wonder." he said suspiciously as he left the front of the shop and returned ten minutes later with four boxes. "Now Mr Mikaelson." Klaus stepped forward and accepted the offered wand and waved it; green and red sparks erupted from the tip like confetti.

"Chestnut and Cedar, 10', Heartstring of a Gryffin, great for Charms." whispered Ollivander, before he handed over the other wand he had chosen. Klaus picked that up and received the same result as the other wand; green and red sparks.

"Oh bravo indeed." said Ollivander as Klaus slid 14 galleons over the counter.

"That wand, Mr Mikaelson is made of Dogwood and Cypress, 12', with the core of a Pheonix feather and is excellent for Transfiguration." Klaus nodded and sat down near his parents who smiled proudly.

"Now Mr Potter, wand number two. I used three woods for this wand and it took me quite a while to make it. The wood of Cypress, Ebony and Bloodwood, core of Thestral hair. It is 13' long." Harry took the dark red wand and waved it over his head and blue and red sparks shot out the end. James cheered with Harry's siblings while Lily smiled proudly.

"Here you are Mr Potter, Holly, 11', Nice and Supple." said Ollivander proudly. "The core is off of a phoenix." Harry took the wand and waved it, Blue and Red sparks shot out of the wand. James cheered and Lily laughed.

"Curious... very curious..." said Ollivander stopping people from moving

"Sorry, but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter." Ollivander whispered. "It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand..."

Harry gulped while nearly everyone gasped,(brother wands were rare) and couldn't help but ask; "And who owned that wand?"

"We do not speak his name!" The old man gasped, "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you." Here the man smiled at Harry. "After all, Tom Riddle did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great." Ollivander finished as he accepted the 14 galleons from Harry's shaking hand.

Neville and Marius was up next and in no time at all, they had their wands too. Neville's was Cherry, 13', Unicorn hair while Marius' wand was made up of Butternut and Canary wood, 12' and held the core of a Dragon Hearstring. The group, minus Lily, Harry, Klaus, Esther, Rebekah, Alice, Neville, Amelia and Marius went home whilst the remainder went to Madam Malkins to get the uniforms, plus additional robes.

When they were fitted, the small group travelled to the Magical Menagerie. And when they came out, not twenty minutes later, they were clutching pets. Harry had a snowy white owl, named Hedwig. Marius had an eagle owl named Kenneth, Klaus got a puppy named Billy and Neville got a toad, Trevor.

As the boys now had their wands, when they arrived at the house they issued a prank war with Marauders' that knackered them and allowed for the boys to have a sleep over. The result of the prank war turned the house upside down, as they used everything and anything they could cast or get their hands on, especially paint.

0

Okay I'm back and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and are currently enjoying the first few days of 2014. This sprung to mind as I read a Fanfiction of a Star Wars and Harry Potter crossover where Harry is Luke and James becomes Snape as opposed to Anakin becoming Vader. Anyway I'm rambling.

Thanks for reading,

Adolphus


	2. The Sorting

Summary: The world of the Vampire Diaries and The Originals inside of Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. AU HP Universe. Niklaus' werewolf gene activates when he helps Harry kill Voldemort/Quirrel.

Book 1, Chapter 2: The Sorting

Sirius Black laughed at the faces of his friends, Peter and Remus as his son and Godson used a painting charm on them. Remus had yellow hair with the odd bit of red streaking through it and his skin was silver. Peterjust looked flabbergasted. He had bright pink hair, blue clothes and neon red skin.

Marius and Harry high fived as they ran away from the Marauders', running up the stairs to the guest room, fully barricaded and booby trapped. They knew the Marauders' would follow as they had gotten Harry's father too, pretty badly. Harry smirked at Marius and placed his wand near his throat. He'd read about this charm and it sounded easy enough.

"Sonourus," Harry said and he felt confident that it had worked. With a glance at Marius, Harry continued. "Daaad! Uncle Paddy, Uncle Moony, Uncle Wormy," Harry drawled out. "Come and get us!"

The two boys shared grins. The Marauders' were extremelly proud and childish. They'd come. Harry tapped his throat and murmured 'Quietus', but they all heard him anyway. The door banged open and Harry and Marius looked behind the fortress wall they had made from the four poster bed in the guest room.

Two full, open paint cans shot at the people at the door, Peter and Sirius, right in the face, paint and can. Marius and Harry winced but grinned when they fell over, moaning in pain. The boy's snickered and James and Remus cautiously entered the room. Harry pulled a string that went around the bed and a boxing glove shot up, hitting James, well, you know where I mean.

James moaned in pain and started to blubber in a high pitched voice, before he fell to the ground with a pained groan, hands clutching his precious pieces as if to protect them. Remus darted his eyes all over the room and he stayed still, before turning his back on Harry and Marius. The boys grinned before they used whispered paint spells while Harry used several Transfiguration spells on him. Remus turned around slowly just as Marius and Harry ducked.

Remus used a water charm to wash his friends before Harry shot a freezing spell at the water, turning it to ice and making Remus fall over. The little pranksters then added bows and used Harry's paint set to draw lipstick and other make up on the unconcious men. They both shared evil grins and started to take pictures of them all in compromising situations.

"Kids!" shouted Lily, "Dinner is served!" Harry and Marius grinned.

"Okay Mum!" Harry shouted back. Both boys shared one more evil grin before inhaling and letting out a huge bellow of 'FOOD!' The response was really comical. Sirius shot up and butted the wall he was facing and promptly fell back down holding his head. Peter squeaked and shot up before tripping over James crumpled body and smacking his head on the corner of the bed, before falling unconcious. James shrieked into Remus' ear like a girl and Remus hexed him upside down and silenced him before wincing and narrowing his eyes at the sight of his best friends children collapsing on top of each other with tears streaming down their faces as they roared with laughter.

Seeing their Uncle's face, Harry and Marius scarpered and raced each other downstairs to the dining room. Remus chuckled mournfully and couldn't help but feel sorry for the staff of Hogwarts when the next generation of Marauders' travelled through it's grand halls.

0

"Harry, hurry up it's nearly 11!" Lily said in exasperation as her son rushed down the stairs with his trunk on hand. Lily waved her wand and Harry looked down at the shrunken trunk before pocketing it before accepting his Mum's arm as she apparated them to Platform Nine and Three Quarters apparation point. Harry felt his jaw drop as he gazed upon the fine piece of machinery and closed it with an abrupt snap. He felt really excited and nervous about going away from home. Squashing those feelings down, Harry kissed his mother's cheek before giving his father a fleeting hug and rushed onto the scarlet steam train.

Harry looked for a compartment and noticed Marius, Klaus and Neville sharing with a girl and a boy. Harry knocked and smirked at his fellow Marauders'. The boy had dark skin and a shaven head, and the girl had long glassy hair.

"Hey guys," He muttered before closing the door and plopping down on the space next to Klaus. Neville smiled and Marius high fived him.

"Took you long enough, Potter." said Marius with a near feral grin. The four boys shared a secret grin and Harry turned to Neville.

"So," Harry said casually, "ready for a few pranks?" Neville shot a wary glance at the other occupants before shrugging.

"Not yet, wait at least until the train leaves the station." Marius replied and Klaus nodded his agreement. Harry then withdrew his trunk and tapped it with his wand. It grew in size and had to smile at his Mum's thoughtfullness. Harry then placed it on top of the rack and sat back down again.

Soon the other boy tried to console the girl by saying 'I hope you're in Slytherin.' And by that time, country side was passing by.

Harry snorted loudly drawing the boys attention. "What," he sneered with disdain.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin?" Harry demanded before looking at Klaus, Marius and Neville in bewilderment. "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Marius and Klaus smirked, "My whole family besides my mother and father have been a Slytherin." said Marius haughtily. Neville shared a grin with Harry.

"Most of my family has besides Finn." said Klaus. Harry smirked at him as he shrugged. "But none of my family have been in Gryffindor." he continued. "What about you?"

Harry shrugged. "Gryffindor, or maybe Ravenclaw. Anything is better than Slytherin." Here the boy snorted. "Got a problem with that?" Harry questioned.

The boy shook his dark head. "If you'd rather be impulsively stupid, a duffer or a bookworm that's on you."

Harry never said anything but regarded the boy coolly. "And your name is?" Harry asked.

"Marcel." the boy, Marcel sneered, he gestured to the girl and his face softened. "This is Davina." Davina frowned at Harry and Harry seemed to busy glaring at Marcel to care.

Neville pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Hey Potter." Harry turned around and his hair turned pink. He growled. "You'll pay for that Longbottom." Harry shot his Holly wand out and turned Neville's ear into a kitten's ear. The compartment was silent until Harry and Neville burst into laughter and even the other two occupants snorted. Klaus was sniggering and Marius was clutching his sides and howling with laughter.

The group then turned onto parentage.

"My Mum and Dad are pureblood." Neville said queitly and Harry offered him a grin.

"Same," said Marius with an indifferent shrug. Klaus nodded.

"My Dad is pureblood but my Mum is a muggleborn." said Harry reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a chocolate frog bag and offering them to everyone who politely took one, apart from the Marauders' who ate theirs like starved animals.

"My father is a muggle and my mother a pureblood." Marcel sneered the word father.

"Uhm, my mother is a witch, but I don't know my Dad." she said with a shrug. Soon the woman's voice echoed through the train and Marcel and Davina left to get changed while the Marauders' got changed into their Hogwarts robes.

0

"Firs' years to the boats!" said a large boulder like man, waving a lantern and repeating his words every twenty odd seconds. Eventually a relatively large crowd formed and the large man, now identified as Hagrid, shook his messy, shaggy hair as he counted the students.

"No more than four to a boat, come on now." said Hagrid as he claimed a large boat for himself and set sail toward the middle of the lake at a slow pace. The four Marauders' occupied one boat and waited patiently for other people to hurry up.

"Everyone in?" questioned Hagrid and recieved no negative comment in return. "Right then...forward." Bellowed Hagrid and the boats surged forward at a surprising speed until they caught up to Hagrid and slowed down.

It took a while as they rounded a bend and Hagrid called out that they'd be able to see Hogwarts in a minute. And see it they did. Many people gasped and became slack jawed but Harry just gazed at it with wonder as did his friends.

The boats, about ten minutes later, reached a docking area and all students left the boats and stood waiting for Hagrid. Hagrid rouded everyone up and double checked for stragglers before leading them to a stern looking witch that Harry recognised as Professor McGonagall, or Minnie as Sirius was fond of calling her.

"Here are the firs' years Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid and she nodded curtly before dismissing Hagrid with a simple 'thank you'. "Follow me please." she said curtly before turning and walking toward some large doors not too far away.

She stopped just before great gold doors that Harry knew withheld the Great Hall from them. Professor McGonagall then left them in position for a short time and Harry turned to his friends to talk about the sorting.

"So how do you think we'll get sorted?" asked Harry. Neville shrugged and Marius smirked.

"Well Uncle James and Dad tried convincing me that it really hurts but you know what those two are like." said Marius in amusement. Harry chortled and Klaus chuckled while Neville smiled weakly.

"Father was under the impression that it was tradition that First years don't know." shrugged Klaus.

"I know," said Neville. "Mum told me. You have to put on a mind reading hat or something, but Mum likes a laugh as much as the next person."

Harry nodded along with Klaus and Marius. They were so caught up in their conversation that they failed to notice McGonagall returning or the House ghosts appearing.

"We are ready for you know, follow me." said McGonagall and she lead them through the gold doors and down a row in bewtween two tables. Harry glanced around and felt a bit of shock when he stared at the ceiling with his fellow Marauders'.

"Okay," Klaus whispered. "We may have grew up on stories about this place, but this is still pretty impressive." Harry nodded as did Neville whilst Marius smirked.

McGonagall stopped just short of a scruffy looking hat and waited patiently. Harry looked at her in confusion. Then the hat opened it's mouth, and started to sing;

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find,_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you,_  
_Where you ought to be. _  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve and chivalry _  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or pehaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get into a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap."_

The whole school burst into applause as the Hat finished it's song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. McGonagall walked forward and picked up the Sorting Hat.

"When I call your name, you will come forth and I will place this Sorting Hat upon your head and you will be Sorted into your Houses." She said as she unraveled a really thick scroll.

McGonagall cleared her throat and started.

"Hannah Abbott."..."Hufflepuff!"

"Marius Black."..."Gryffindor!"

"Susan Bones."..."Hufflepuff!"

"Terry Boot."..."Ravenclaw!"

"Mandy Brocklehurst."..."Ravenclaw."

"Lavender Brown."..."Gryffindor!"

"Millicent Bulstrode."..."Slytherin!"

"Davina Claire."..."Gryffindor!"

"Michael Corner."..."Ravenclaw!"

"Stephen Cornfoot."..."Ravenclaw!"

"Vincent Crabbe."..."Slytherin!"

"Tracey Davis."..."Slytherin!"

"Kevin Entwhistle."..."Ravenclaw!"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley."..."Hufflepuff!"

"Seamus Finnigan."..."Gryffindor!"

"Marcellus Gerard."..."Slytherin!"

"Anthony Goldstein."..."Ravenclaw!"

"Gregory Goyle."..."Slytherin!"

"Hermione Granger."..."Gryffindor!"

"Daphne Greengrass."..."Slytherin!"

"Wayne Hopkins."..."Hufflepuff!"

"Megan Jones."..."Hufflepuff!"

"Su Li."..."Ravenclaw!"

"Neville Longbottom."..."Gryffindor!"

"Ernie Macmillan."..."Hufflepuff!"

"Morag MacDougal."..."Ravenclaw!"

"Draco Malfoy."..."Slytherin!"

"Niklaus Mikaelson."..."Gryffindor!"

"Lillian Moon."..."Ravenclaw!"

"Theodore Nott."..."Slytherin!"

"Pansy Parkinson."..."Slytherin!"

"Padma Patil."..."Ravenclaw!"

"Parvati Patil."..."Gryffindor!"

"Sally-Anne Perks."..."Hufflepuff!"

"Harry Potter."..."Gryffindor!"

"Zacharias Smith."..."Hufflepuff!"

"Dean Thomas."..."Gryffindor!"

"Lisa Turpin."..."Ravenclaw!"

"Ronald Weasley."..."Gryffindor!"

"Blaise Zabini."..."Slytherin!"

When Zabini walked over to the Slytherin table, Dumbledore stood and opened his arms. "Let the feast...begin." said the old Headmaster, before he sat down gracefully.

Harry, Klaus, Marius and Neville all grinned. They where in the same house. Harry glanced around and noticed Elijah talking to a prefect on the Slytherin table and Finn making goo goo eyes at a pretty redhead on the Hufflepuff table. Harry tapped Klaus and pointed out Finn before they broke out in sniggers.

The feast of Hogwarts was legendary and the new generation of Marauders' started to dig into ther food. Harry had eaten a full meal, as had his best friends and the topic of discussion turned to blood between the first years.

"I'm half an' half. Me Da's a muggle...Mam's a witch." said Seamus Finnegan as he tore into a chicken drumstick. "Bit o' a nasty shock for him, when he found out."

"Well, I am the only witch in my entire family. I was awfully shocked when I recieved my letter." said muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger.

"My mother and father are both purebloods." said Marius with an indifferent shrug. The Marauders' had been raised without prejudice, including the pureblooded bigotry that was the wizarding world.

"My father is a pureblood, my mother is the same." said Klaus as he finished his dish of mash, sausage and onion gravy.

"I'm the same as Marius, pureblooded parents." said Neville as he took a long draught out of his goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry cut up his steak and kidney pie as he waited for people around him to hurry up their conversation.

"I dunno about my Dad," said Dean Thomas with a shrug of his shoulders. "But my Mum is a muggle." Next up was Parvati and Lavender who were pureblooded and half-blooded respectively. Soon enough all eyes turned to Ron Weasley, Harry and Davine. Harry smirked while the latter and the former squirmed uncomfortably.

After Ron's red eared reply of "Pureblood," and Davina's small mumbled response of half-blood, eyes turned to Harry. Said boy just calmly ate his desert of treacle trat that was devine, but not as good as his Mother's homemade treacle tart; now that is heaven.

"My Dad is a pureblood and my Mum is a Muggleborn." Was all that was said before a conversation about themselves came about. From Parvati and Lavender, he found out that they loved to gossip and girly things, Hermione was a human library, Ron was a lazy, quidditch obsessed kid who never stopped eating with six siblings, and Davina was raised by a witch who held a cold and indifferent attitude, along with unwavering support of old magical prowess and rituals. In turn his year mates and house mates heard about The Marauders 2.0 and their life.

It wasn't until the food had been eaten and Albus Dumbledore stood up from his grand chair. Immediately conversations stopped and everyone gave the Headmaster their full attention.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we rest our brains, I would like to say a few start of term notices now that we are watered and fed; that I wish to announce.

"First year pupils should note that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the direction of the Weasley twins as well as the new generation of Marauder's. Harry and Klaus as well as Fred, George, Marius and Neville grinned cheekily or waved at the Headmaster.

"I have also been giving the task of reminding you, courtesy of our caretaker, Mr. Filch, stating that magic is not to be used between classes on the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you this year that the third-floor corridor, on the right-hand is completely off limits to everyone that does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry, Marius, Klaus and Neville all exchanged mischeivious grins and started to whisper to eachother as some people laughed at the Headmaster, believing his comment to be a joke.

Dumbledore, however, didn't even blink before he cried, "Now, before we all go to bed, let us sing the school song!" The Marauder's noticed how several of the teaching staff's smils became quite stiff and rigid. The old Headmaster twirled his wand in a elaborate manner and ribbons shot out of his wand to form the words; Hogwarts School's Song!

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald,_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling,_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we have forgot_  
_Just do you're best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot._"

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last only the Maruaders and Fred and George Weasley where left singing, the former to a painstakingly slow wedding march and the latter to a deadly slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted the last few lines for both groups until they finished, at which point he clapped loudly for them.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all that we do here. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The first years of Gryffindor followed two male and female prefects who introduced themselves as Percy Weasley and Tatia Petrova, out of the great hall and up the grand staircase. Harry was practically bouncing every step of the way with excitement and a mischeivious glint in his eye. One look from his companions made him snigger for a while. Marius looked to be dead on his feet, Neville swayed dangerously and Klaus looked like he was hauling boulders up a steep cliff with his humpback walk and his heavy panting.

Percy and Tatia shared grins before leading the first years to what Harry knew as secret passages to the longer route to the Gryffindor common room. He blinked when the group came to a stop and looked around.

"Peeves," was all Percy Weasley needed to say before a loud, rude sound like the air being let out of a balloon answered. Then there was a _pop_ and a wicked looking midget with mischeivious dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared in a horrendous livid orange outfit and bright green shirt and hair, clutching numerous walking sticks.

"Oooooooooh," he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle firstes- yak!" He had glanced at Harry. "And Little Prongsie Jr." His gleeful eyes darted to Marius, "Paddy the Foot Jr. aaaaaw shucks," sighed the deranged poltergiest. "The prankster heir extrodanaire finally at Hogwarts,-" insert goofy giggle "-what fun!"

Peeeves then dissapeared as fast as he came and Percy led them to a large frame with a equally large woman guarding it.

"Password?" she asked.

"_Caput Draconis._" said Tatia as she and Percy the children entered the Gryffindor common room. Which, instead of a grand palace, turned out to be a cosy, rounded room with a feeling of home to it. Percy then directed the boys to the left staircase and into their shared dorms, while Tatia ushered the new first year girls to theirs.

Percy left them at their room and Harry immediately withdrew his pajammas and threw them on before folding his uniform and watched from the corner of his eye as Marius, Klaus and Neville copied him.

"Night." was all Harry said as he hit the pillow and was out like a snuffed candle.

0

Sorry for the update length, I am trying to keep the chapters long so it will be worth the wait.

Adolphus


	3. School of Magic

Summary: The world of the Vampire Diaries and The Originals inside of Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. AU HP Universe. Niklaus' werewolf gene activates when he helps Harry kill Voldemort/Quirrel.

Book 1, Chapter 3: School of Magic

Harry groaned as he was roughly shaken awake by Klaus in the early hours of the morning. Harry grumbled and rolled over. Klaus rolled his eyes before shoving Harry out of the bed. Klaus sniggered and cheerily waved at Harry before tapping his watch and leaving the dorm room. Harry swore insults and revenge against his best mate under his bed as he got dressed. When he was dressed Harry noted the time on the clock. Harry felt livid.

Harry ran down to the Common Room where he found Neville drooling on his Herbology book, Marius cockily spinning his wand around in his hand and Klaus was reading a book and writing down notes. Harry cleared his throat and exclaimed, loudly. Neville jerked awake and fell off of his chair. Marius flinched and dropped his wand whilst Klaus jumped really high, knocking over his work, spinning ink all over the floor.

Harry snickered and the other three started to chuckle. "Now that everyone is awake." said Klaus as he cleaned the parchment he was working on. "Prank time." said Klaus with a gleeful smirk in place. The boys ran up to the dorm and retrieved a lot of prank items. They all exchanged sadistic grins.

0

At seven in the morning, most of the houses are up. Ravenclaws then Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and finally Gryffindors arrived. However, when every student body sat down, and all of the house tables had bums on them, a prank activated. Hufflepuffs were died yellow, black and orange with badger facepaints, Ravenclaws turned into giant blue and bronze ravens and the Slytherins turned green and scaly, with a forked tongue. The prank, however, also effected the teachers. Severus Snape now looked like one giant greasy hairball. McGonagall turned into a small lion kitten. Pomana Sprout turned into a plant-like humanoid and Flitwick grew several inches with a great big bushy beard. Dumbledore's lemon robes turned pitch black, as did his hair and the 'light' lord blinked once. Gryffindor pranksters' Fred and George turned into bright orange hyenas and the res of the Gryffindors took on the features of a lion and a lioness.

Fireworks exploded; "A Hearty Welcome to Hogwarts special by the Marauders' 2.0!"

Silence filled the hall and then Snape screamed and McGonagall screeched.

"Potter! Mikaelson! Black! Longbottom!" screeched McGonagall furiously. "Headmaster's office NOW!"

"One thousand points from Gryffindor!" raged the Slytherin head of house. Slowly the entire hall turned as one to the boys in question. Immediately Harry and Klaus plastered an innocent angel look, Marius grinned cockily and Neville was sniggering every so often.

Several students grinned. "But Professor," grinned Harry.

"We didn't..." continued Klaus.

"Do it." all four boys chorused. Then they grinned cheekily at their Head of House before she swooped down and grabbed Harry by the ear, and Klaus burst into laughter which soon disolved as McGonagall grabbed his.

"Hey, hey," protested Harry, "P-McG, no need to get so agressive..."

"Or violent," muttered Klaus as he tried and failed to wrench his ear free. Meanwhile Elijah shook his head at his brother's antics and felt his face tugging into a smile as his girlfriend Hayley, giggled. Finn frowned at his brothers antics before sighing and finished the note to his mother.

'..._Harry and Klaus thought it would be amusing to prank the entire school before lessons started, at breakfast._

_How are my other siblings and Father?_

_All my best,_

_Finn_...'

0

Lily Potter was tidying up the living room when she heard her the floo power up. Presuming that it was Sirius and Amelia, she ignored it and continued. A surprised, yet awfully proud exclamation echoed through the near silent house.

"Lily! Kids!" shouted James Potter in a proud voice. "Come here! Quick!" Lily sighed and walked into the room as the thundering footsteps of her children reached her ears.

"Jade! Marcus, no running in the house!" shouted Lily in surprise as her young twin children shot past her. The distant, 'Sorry Mum!' barely high enough to hear it. When she neared the fire, she noticed Minerva McGonagall's head there.

"James I need you and Lily to come over here immediately." McGonagall was saying.

"Is there something the matter with Harry?" questioned Lily as she got nearer to the fire place.

McGonagall's lips thinned, "No." here the Professor paused. "Bring along Jade and Marcus. Now I must contact Mr and Mrs Black, Longbottom and Mikaelson. See you soon." McGonagall's head withdrew itself from the flames.

James was grinning proudly and Lily groaned as she pieced the puzzle together. Harry, Klaus, Marius and Neville had peformed a prank, on the very _first_ day. Lily narrowed her eyes, took a handful of floo powder and threw it on the fire.

"Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts." the enraged redhead barked and was wisked away with a deep wush and emerald flame. James offered a nervous chuckle to his twins before making sure they arrived at the Headmaster's Office. What he saw shocked him. Alice, Amelia, Marlene and Emma as well as a furious looking Mikaelson parents were shouting and laying into the other three Marauder's and Frank while Lily tapped her foot and glared at him; which is when the real stuff started.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!" Lily schreeched, shutting everyone up and all attention on him. James winced and heard Harry breath in shock; 'Go Mum!' James glared at his eldest son.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" hearing Sirius snicker and a thud of flesh followed by a hushed hiss of 'shut up Padfoot!' she turned on them too. Somehow, she had kept James within her vision. "THE BLOODY MARAUDERS! OUR LOVELY SON THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COMICAL TO HEX THE ENTIRE BLOODY SCHOOL FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH; MEANING THEY CANNOT CHANGE CLOTHES, WILL STINK AND SIGNED THIS CHILDISH AND RIDICULOUS PRANK WITH THEIR NEW NICKNAME!" Lily, the fiery redhead's temper, had reared it's beautiful head and had practically breathed fire upon a whimpering James Potter, flinching Remus Lupin, whining Sirius Black and a cowering Peter Pettigrew.

Lily heard laughter and looked to the 'new' generation of Marauders' who were in stitches, looking at the older generation with tears of mirth rolling down their cheeks. She turned her glare on her son who stopped laughing straight away and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What possessed you to prank the entire bloody school?" she questioned queitly and Harry just stared at her, wide eyed.

"We thought it would be good..." Harry started but soon realised that this was the wrong thing to say. As she opened her mouth, a bang went off and she felt her attention shift to Dumbledore for the first time, and felt her jaw drop. He was pitch, coal black.

"Now then, what the boy's have done will have no lasting damages..." said Dumbledore, eye twinkling with mirth. "None the less," he said sternly as the new Marauders' high-fived quietly and Lily opened her mouth to argue. "you will be issued a months detention; one week with Professor Sprout, then Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and finally Professor Snape." Dumbledore met each and every gaze of the people that would argue. "70 points will be taken from Gryffindor...each."

Harry groaned, Marius blinked, Nevile stared and Klaus gaped. "However, 30 points each to Gryffindor for the amazing ingenuity and spellwork." Now they all gaped in shock at the black robed Headmaster.

"You may go now." They glanced first at Dumbledore, as one, then their parents, then the door before looking at each other. They then sprinted for the door, pushing and shoving.

"Get out of the way!" Harry bellowed furiously dragging Marius back.

"Open the bloody door," Marius screamed in Harry's left ear, nearly deafening him.

"Move!" roared Neville and yanked the door open with enough force to startle a fellow in a painting, resting peacefully.

"Marauders' Rule!" was Klaus' cheeky parting reply. The adults merely blinked as one before looking at a chin scratching Dumbledore.

0

It had been quite a month, one month later when Harry and Klaus had racked in more detentions and point losses than anyone in the school, outstripping Fred and George by three months worth, that Harry had first asked out Davina Claire. He'd been hexed down the hallway and had to stay overnight in the hospital wing for that stunt. According to his Mother, Harry was following in James' footsteps perfectly.

Whenever they were in trouble or Gryffindor's hourglass would be significally lighter on beads, the four young Marauders' would recieve lengthy and rage filled howlers from their strict parents and from their slightly immature parents; they recieved congratulations.

Currently, Harry and Klaus were sprinting away from the Caretaker; Filch and his wierd half-kneazle cat; Mrs Norris, Neville and Marius following them clutching a limited edition Fanged Frisbee into a packed Great Hall, on the Halloween feast. People stopped and stared; Harry was wearing his pajamas(red with gold snitches on) and was a shocking hot pink while his best mate Klaus was a horrid orange, likewise sporting his pajamas(green with black swords). Marius and Neville were relatively unharmed and like their two friends, wore pajamas; blue and white stripes and yellow and black respectively.

Harr ran to one corner, with Klaus opposite him and Neville to the left with Marius to the right. Filch ran at him while Mrs Norris hissed and Harry smirked before launching it at Klaus who caught it and baited the old Caretaker.

Klaus then threw it at Neville when he got close. Again this went on until Snape summoned it, withdrew a hundred points from his least favoured house and the boys recieved a two week detention and they were promised by Snape that they would miss out on the first Quidditch match of the season, that they finally sat down.

Glares from elder Gryffindors shot their way and Hermione Granger and Davina Claire decided to make their opinions known;

"Why do you insist on getting points taken off of us?" complained the know-it-all Hermione Granger snobbishly whilst Davina looked hesitant to join in. Harry had, in fact, gone after her best friend Marcel when she had hexed him for asking her out, and Harry had utterely humiliated the poor lad. So it was within good reason that she didn't try to scold him.

"Hey Gran-ger," tittered Klaus, sending the other boys into guffaws of laughter. "Didn't see ya there." he continued, winking at Harry.

"So," said Marius, amused smirk firmly in place.

"Will you go out with me..." asked Harry, Klaus, Neville and Marius.

"Claire." finished Harry and Klaus before glaring at each other.

"Granger." Marius glared daggers when he realised Neville had said the same thing. The two girls exchanged looks and backed away. Suddenly the entire hall's attention was on the four fuming firsties.

"I swear Potter..." Klaus was growling.

"What Niklaus?" demanded a furious Harry as he and his 'best' friend pulled out their wands before having a furious, and yet somehow, a prank duel.

"Back off, Lard-Arse!" barked Marius, reminiscent of Sirius.

"Make me, Black you bitch!" Neville screamed back at him. Neville tackled the young Black and started to wrestle with him, absentmindly noticing that Harry and Klaus looked ready to throw punches.

Luckily, or rather unluckily, Professor Quirrel came running into the hall, tripped on the still grappling Harry and Klaus, before hitting the floor with his face, knocking himself out. People blinked, laughed and a majority of other things until McGonagall split up the firsties and disappeared with them in toe.

The next day, the Gryffindor hourglass was significantly emptier and everyone watched in disbelief as the self proclaimed 'new' Marauders' came in and sat down without a care in the world and started happily talking. Nearly everyone thought the same thing; what a weird bunch of firsties.

0

I know that this chapter is relatively small, but I needed to get it out the way, plus it felt compressed and forced if I added more. Next chapter,

'The Marauders Christmas and classwork.'


End file.
